


canvas

by MissusCarlikins



Series: Moments [3]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Kissing, Painting, body as a canvas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 12:57:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4877725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissusCarlikins/pseuds/MissusCarlikins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The full moon shown through the window, painting Lucy's skin a translucent white. Almost like she was the moonlight herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	canvas

It started after a few drinks, as most things seem to do.

Lucy was stretched out on the bed, cheeks flushed and eyes slightly dazed as she watched Cana paint. Cana tried her best to ignore the gaze and the flames that licked at her fingertips, focusing instead on her portrait.

Then Lucy shifted, sliding off the couch so she sat across from Cana, legs curled under her. She still stared and finally Cana looked up.

"Paint me." It was a command and Cana's eyebrow arched, lips twisting with a smirk.

"I am."

Lucy shook her head, crawling forward until she could push the canvas down. "No," she said, spreading her arms wide. "Paint _me._ "

Understanding dawned on Cana and she licked her lips, her chest going tight.

"Okay," she breathed, because really … how could she say no to that. With heart racing she took Lucy's hand, drawing her arm closer. "Any requests?"

Lucy shook her head again, eyes drifting shut at the first touch of the brush. She hummed quietly and Cana dipped her head, hair falling over her shoulder as she worked. If someone were to ask how long they sat like that, Cana wouldn't be able to tell them. It felt like minutes, but could easily have been hours until she finally sat back and put the brush down.

She traced the design with her eyes; a warped tree reaching for the sky, surrounded by various hues of purple. It was impressive, considering she'd had to use an arm for a canvas, and when she raised her eyes to Lucy's, she was surprised to see her looking back.

They didn't say anything for a beat, the silence heavy in the air, and Cana wondered if Lucy could feel it too. Feel the way it pressed against her skin and made her heart stutter in chest.

"It's gorgeous," Lucy murmured, dropping her gaze to her arm. She twisted it to see every angle, raising her eyes back to Cana's. Her smile was bright and Cana's heart twisted. "Thank you."

Cana nodded, packing up her paints. "It'll wash off easily."

"Too bad." Lucy stared at her arm, seemingly enthralled. "You should take a picture."

"You're the photography major, I just do the painting."

Lucy laughed, her eyes squinting from the force, and without thinking about it Cana snapped a picture.

"Hey! I wasn't ready!"

"Too bad."

Lucy stuck her tongue out and Cana snapped another picture, laughing when Lucy squawked another objection.

"Okay, okay fine. Pose for me."

Cana took a few more with Lucy stretching her arm out and posing for the camera until she decided she was happy.

"Send me a few of these," Lucy said, flicking through the photos.

"Can do."

Cana took her phone back, sliding it into the back pocket of her shorts. She threw her back over her shoulder, paintbrushes clinking together, and Lucy stared up at her from where she'd stretched on the floor.

"We should do this again," she said.

"What? Drink alone in your room? We do it like weekly already."

Lucy shook her head and raised the painted arm. " _This_."

"Oh. That." Cana licked her lips and dipped her head. "Okay," she agreed.

Lucy's smile was blinding and she wiggled her fingers as Cana turned to leave.

"See you, princess," Cana said, door clicking shut behind her.

She didn't move immediately, just leaned against the door and pressed a hand against her chest. Her heart stammered against her fingertips and she sighed, dropping her chin to her chest.

Being in love with your best friend was hard.

x

The next time she painted Lucy's leg blue. She started at the ankle with the lightest blue, swirling it upwards, making it darker until it was nearly black on her thigh.

After that she painted a small flower on the inside of her wrist.

The fourth time she painted a sandcastle on the small of her back.

The fifth time … things changed.

They'd been watching a movie, something boring that was barely holding Cana's attention, when Lucy turned her back to the TV and stared at Cana. Cana stared back, at least until Lucy grabbed the hem of her shirt and tugged it over her head.

Cana may have swallowed her tongue when she realized the only thing Lucy had on under it was a lacy bra.

"Paint me," she demanded, and Cana licked her lips, hoping Lucy couldn't hear the pounding of her heart.

"Where?"

Lucy stretched out in front of her, arms reaching above her head, and Cana took a deep breath.

"Okay," she murmured, reaching into her bag for her paints.

The movie continued to play, white noise in the background until Cana forgot about it completely. She didn't know what to paint, so she just dipped her brush into the first color she saw, her favorite crimson.

The brush glided over the pale skin of Lucy's stomach, leaving a dark red trail in its wake like a splash of blood. When it slid into the dip of her navel Cana paused, eyes flicking to Lucy's face.

Lucy's eyes were closed, a small smile teasing the corners of her lips. The full moon shown through the window, painting Lucy's skin a translucent white. Almost like she _was_ the moonlight herself.

The urge to lean forward and kiss her knotted like a fist in Cana's stomach and she quickly dropped her gaze back to her painting. She dipped the brush into the water until it was clean enough for a new color, gliding her brush over Lucy's ribs. She continued until she was drawn so deep into painting she forgot what she was painting on, at least until the hand closed around her wrist and stopped her.

She looked up, surprised to see Lucy's hazel eyes staring back, bright with moonlight and something else.

"Cana," Lucy murmured, shifting so she was sitting up. Sitting too close.

Cana dropped her eyes, only to jerk them back up when she remembered Lucy's lack of shirt.

"Cana," Lucy repeated, fingers sliding up her arm to grip the back of her neck.

"Lucy."

Lucy breathed a sigh and cocked her head to the side.

"I'm in love with you."

It took Cana a minute to realize she hadn't just imagined it, and another five to react.

"What?"

Lucy's smile was soft, her fingers gentle as she massaged the skin of Cana's neck.

"I've been thinking about it lately," Lucy said, and Cana made herself focus on the words instead of the fingers. "Thinking about you and my feelings towards you. There's always been … something. Something _more_."

Cana nodded, words climbing up her throat, but she swallowed them.

She wanted to hear what Lucy was saying.

"Then that night happened, and I was watching you paint and you were …" She paused, sighed. " _Beautiful._ "

Cana felt a flush creep up her cheeks and she dropped her eyes, not caring that the only place she could look was down. The fingers on her neck paused and slid up to brush over her cheek.

"I wanted you to look at me like you were looking at that painting."

Cana licked her lips, and slowly lifted her eyes back to Lucy's.

"I already did."

Lucy laughed, the sound breathy.

"Oh really?"

Cana nodded, shifting closer until she could slid her fingers through Lucy's hair.

"Yeah."

Lucy laughed again, only this time Cana swallowed it with her kiss, pressing closer until Lucy fell back to the floor. All of the feelings she'd bottled up came spilling out and she breathed them against Lucy's skin.

When they finally broke apart she just smiled down at Lucy, tucking some of her hair behind her ear.

"I think you got some paint on you," Lucy murmured, and Cana glanced down. Sure enough her painting was now smeared over both of them, but she just laughed.

"The risks of being a painter."

Lucy glanced at the mess and frowned. "I never got to see it."

"That just means I'll have to paint it again."

Lucy glanced up, a smile teasing the corners of her lips.

"How about next time you do it bigger," she murmured, and Cana couldn't have stopped her grin if she'd wanted to.

"I love you."


End file.
